Alte Liebe? Rostet doch! Manchmal!
by JDD1
Summary: 4.Cheapter upgeloaded. Fortsetzung folgt!
1. Erster Schultag und neue Leute

Cheapter 1  
  
Es ist der erste Schultag nach den großen Ferien in Connecticut und die Stars Hollow High beginnt sich langsam zu füllen. Dean, der noch etwas verschlafen durch die Gänge taumelt, schaut sich nach seinen Kumpels um. Da er aber niemand besonderen entdecken kann, geht er allein in Richtung Klassenzimmer- Doppelstunde Englisch steht auf dem Plan. Er lässt sich auf seinen Platz fallen und packt schon einmal sein Schulzeug aus. Allmählich trudeln auch seine Mitschüler ein. Er begrüßt einige Leute und tauscht vereinzelt ein paar Ferienerlebnisse aus. Bald ertönt das Signal zum Unterrichtsbeginn. So gut wie alle Plätze sind mittlerweile besetzt, als die Tür sich öffnet und ein kleinerer, vollschlanker Herr den Raum betritt. Der Geräuschpegel senkt sich schnell, als er sich vor die Klasse stellt und um Ruhe bittet:„Mein Name ist Mr.Marris und ich werde Sie in diesem Jahr in dem Fach Englisch unterrichten."Ein Gepischper macht sich unter den Schülern breit. Mr. Marris hebt seine Stimme „Da ich neu an dieser Schule unterrichte, wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn sie mir Auskunft über den aktuellen Lernstoff- Stand geben könnten."Die erste Stunde verläuft ganz angenehm und ruhig, auch die zweite verhält sich nicht viel anders, bis es plötzlich an die Türe klopft. „Herein!", fordert Mr.Marris auf. Die Tür öffnet sich und ein Mädchen tritt ein. „Ach, das hab ich ja völlig vergessen!"stößt Marris aus. „Klasse, darf ich vorstellen: Das ist Chealse, eine neue Mitschülerin!"Das Mädchen steht berührt neben dem Lehrer und ihr ist es sichtlich unangenehm von allen im Raum beäugt zuwerden. „Chealse, stell dich doch einmal ganz kurz vor!"Marris lächelt. ,,Du brauchst keine Scheu haben- wir teilen das selbe Schicksal, heute.", lacht er „Ja, also ich bin Chealse McDeal...", beginnt sie schüchtern, obwohl sie von ihrem äußeren Erscheinungsbild gar nicht so wirkt ,,und bin vor ein paar Tagen mit meiner Mutter von Main hierher gezogen."Immernoch ruhen alle Blicke auf ihr. Sie wendet sich an Mr.Marris ,,Darf ich mich bitte setzten?", drängt sie und setzt sich dann auf den leeren Platz rechts-hinten in der letzten Reihe, auf den ihr gewiesen wird. Sie holt sogleich Schreibzeug heraus und beginnt eifrig zuschreiben. Dean, der schräg vor ihr sitzt, dreht sich zu ihr um und mustert sie- braune, lange, gewellte Haare , tiefbraune Augen und sehr auf ihr Äußeres bedacht, wie es scheint. Nicht aufgetackelt, aber im Trend. Dean überlegt ‚Würde ja zu gerne wissen, was die Neue da schreibt!' Er dreht sich wieder nach vorne, schaut dann noch einmal zurück. Irgendwie erinnerte sie ihn an Rory, was wahrscheinlich daran liegt, dass ihn im Moment fast jedes zweite Mädchen an Rory erinnert, selbst wenn sie blond und grünäugig ist. Sein Gedankengang wird durch das Klingeln zur Pause gestört . Alle stürmen auf den Hof oder tummeln sich im Gebäude. Chealse setzt sich draußen auf eine Bank und beginnt ihr Frühstück auszupacken.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit in der Chilton: Ein blonder junger Mann läuft aufgeregt durchs Schulgebäude. „Habt ihr Rory gesehen? Rory Gimore?", fragt er alle möglichen Leute an denen er vorbei kommt, doch niemand kann, oder will ihm Auskunft geben. Plötzlich sieht er sie durch ein Fenster im Hof sitzen, die Sonne scheint ihr ins Gesicht und sie liest mal wieder in einem dicken Wälzer. Ihr Anblick treibt ihm sogleich wieder sein allzu bekanntes Grinsen aufs Gesicht, dann macht er sich stolzierend und unter schmachtenden Blicken von sämtlicher Mädchen auf den Weg nach draußen.  
  
Rory genießt das schöne Wetter und ihr Lieblingsbuch, welches sie nun schon zum zigsten- Mal gelesen hat. Plötzlich ist sie in Schatten gehüllt. Sie blickt auf und schaut in ein von einem breiten Grinsen durchzogene Gesicht. ,,Hallo Maria!"ertönt auch schon die Stimme des Prinz-Charming der Chilton. Rory kann beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, wieso alle Mädels ihrer Schule solch ein Aufstand um Tristan DuGrey machten. ,,Du stehst im Weg, Tristan!"entgegnet sie nur schroff und blickt wieder in ihr Buch! ,,Ich und im Weg?"lacht dieser nur ,,Andere Mädchen würden alles dafür geben, ich stände nur andeutungsweise so in ihrer Reichweite. Und ich weiss, dir geht es insgeheim genauso, du versuchst es nur zu verbergen!"er fährt sich triumphierend durchs Haar. Rory kennt diese Ansprachen nur zu gut. „Oh mein Gott, du hast mich durchschaut!"sagt sie, in einem gespielt ertappten Ton. ,,Tja, Maria, Tristan DuGrey kann man eben nichts vormachen!"schwallt er, während er immer noch sein breitestes Grinsen fabriziert. Er setzt sich neben Rory. „Also?",,Was also?"fragt sie, ohne von ihrem Buch aufzublicken. „Wann gehst du mit mir aus?" ,,Tristan,"sagt sie im ruhigen Ton ,, wie oft willst du es eigentlich noch hören?! Auch wenn ich vielleicht, oder sehr wahrscheinlich sogar, das einzigste Mädchen an dieser Schule mit dieser Meinung bin, würde ich noch nicht einmal mir dir ausgehen, wenn du der letzte Kerl auf Erden und die Marsmännchen alle vergeben wären!",,Ich weiss, dass du nur deine Masche abziehst, Maria! Du willst mich doch genauso!",,Wie schön, dass du denkst, dass du so genau weißt was ich will! Aber ich muss dich mal wieder enttäuschen: Wenn du wüsstest was ich will, würdest du jetzt nicht hier sitzen und mich von meinem Buch abhalten, mit deinem sinnlosen Gequatsche und ganz, ganz weit weg sein. Mindestens 10 Meter Sicherheitsabstand!"Es klingelt, Rory steht auf ohne Tristan weiter zu beachten und betritt das Gebäude unter verhassten Blicken, Tristans vielen Verehrerinnen. 


	2. Ein Prügelknabe in Stars Hollow

Cheapter 2 

„Hey Schatz!"ertönt die euphorische Begrüßung aus der Küche, als Rory nach der Schule nach Hause kommt und die Tür hinter sich schließt. Sie watschelt in die Küche.

„Hi Mum!"Rory lässt sich auf einen der Stühle fallen.

„Na, wie war der 1. Schultag?"

„Ganz ok..."entgegnet Rory und beendet ihren Satz mit einem leisen „...denk ich mal."

Lorelai setzt sich zu ihr und setzt den Blick auf, den sie immer aufsetzt wenn sie etwas unbedingt aus jemandem herausquetschen will. „Also, raus damit! Was war los? Du kannst mir nichts vormachen, ich spüre die negativen Schwingungen schon wenn du noch 30 Meter von mir entfernt bist, ich bin schließlich deine Mum!"

Rory schaut sie mit ihrem ‚Alles klar-Blick' an, sagt dann aber in genervtem Ton:

„Es ist nichts, ich würde einfach mal gerne wissen, wie oft man einen Kerl noch abblitzen lassen muss, bis er endlich kapiert, dass er keine Chance hat! Langsam wird er wirklich unausstehlich, und ich dachte er könnte nicht mehr schlimmer werden!..."sie steigert sich so richtig in ihre Wut hinein „So ein eingebildeter Fatzke, denkt wirklich..."

„Halt, halt! Wer denn in Gottes Namen?"unterbricht sie Lorelai mit erhobenen Händen

„Tristan!" sagt Rory nur mit lauter Stimme, als hätte jeder gleich wissen müssen von wem sie da redet.

„Ooohh!"

„Was 'Ooohh!'? "

,,Ach, nichts weiter!"

„Mum! Hör auf damit!", ruft Rory motzig „ Ich hab dir schon tausend Mal gesagt, wie ich das hasse. Du kannst nicht 'Ooohh!' machen und mir dann nicht sagen wieso!", sie verschränkt die Arme und schaut ihre Mutter trotzig an.

„Schätzchen, wie lange läuft dir dieser Tristan jetzt schon hinterher?", fragt sie ohne die Antwort abzuwarten „Schon eine Ewigkeit! Irgendwann wird er aufgeben! So blöd kann doch kein Mensch sein!"

„Na ja!", meint Rory mit ungläubigem Blick.

„Wirst schon sehen!"richtet ihren Blick auf die Uhr „Du, Süße ich wollte noch kurz zu Luke kommst du mit?"

„Ich erledige lieber erst mal meine Hausaufgaben. Ist extrem viel heute und danach wollte ich noch bei Lane vorbei schauen und sie aufmuntern, da sie erfahren hat, dass sie am Wochenende schon wieder mit einem Koreanischen-Arzt verkuppelt werden soll."

„Ok, dann sehen wir uns später!"

„Ja, mach's gut!"

Lorelai schnappt sich ihre Tasche und ist auch schon verschwunden. Rory nimmt sich ein Glas Saft und geht in ihr Zimmer. Sie setzt sich aufs Bett und mit dem Blick auf das Chilton-Logo auf ihrer Uniform denkt sie sich _'Wenn der glaubt, ich werde weich hat er sich geschnitten! Pah! Wäre ja noch schöner!'_

_Luke's Diner_

Chealse hat etwas die Gegend erkundet und kommt schließlich zu Luke's Diner. Da sie schon etwas hungrig von der ganzen Lauferei geworden ist, beschließt sie hinein zugehen und eine Kleinigkeit zu essen.

Sie setzt sich an einen Tisch nahe der Tür. Luke bedient gerade einen Gast und entdeckt das Mädchen, neue Gesichter sind selten in Stars Hollow, deshalb bleibt niemand lange unentdeckt wenn er her kommt. Luke mustert sie kurz, geht dann auf ihren Tisch zu. „Und was darf es sein?"fragt er sie.

„Oh, einen Kaffee und einen Muffin bitte!"

„Blaubeer- oder Schoko?"

„Einen mit Schokolade."Lächelt

Luke nickt nur und geht dann zurück zum Tresen. Plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür und Tristan schneit mit seinem besten Outfit hinein. Er schaut sich suchend um, geht dann auf Luke zu. „Entschuldigung, kennen sie zufällig eine Rory Gilmore?" fragt er ihn überhöflich.

„Kommt ganz darauf an wer das wissen möchte!"entgegnet Luke schroff, während er Tristan mustert

„Ich?!" meint er mit einem Grinsen, als hätte er gerade den Witz des Jahres gebracht. Als Luke darauf nicht reagiert setzt er einen erneuten Versuch an: „Mein Name ist Tristan!"Luke überlegt, irgendwoher kommt ihm der Name bekannt vor, aber woher will ihm nicht einfallen.

„Nein, tut mir wirklich entsetzlich Leid, aber jemanden mit diesem Namen kenn ich nicht!"sagt Luke schließlich und versucht dabei so ernst wie möglich zubleiben.

Tristan schaut ihn unglaubwürdig an „Na ja, wie sie meinen!"

Er möchte gerade wieder zur Tür hinaus gehen als ihm Chealse ins Auge fällt, die aus dem Fenster das Geschehen auf den Straßen betrachtet.

Olala!', denkt er sich und schlendert ohne Nachdenken auf sie zu.

„Hi! Mein Name ist Tristan!"blinzelt er sie an

„Hi!" entgegnet sie erstaunt „Mein Name ist Chealse!"

„Ist hier noch frei?"fragt er mit einem Wink auf den leeren Stuhl an ihrem Tisch.

„Ja, setz dich ruhig!"fordert sie ihn auf, ohne die geringste Ahnung zuhaben, dass er es sowieso getan hätte, selbst wenn ihre Antwort eine andere gewesen wäre.

„Bist du neu hier?", fragt er eher zufällig als wissend, da er aus Stars Hollow, wenig Leute kennt.

„Ja, ich bin gerade hier her gezogen!"

„Oh, da hab ich ja richtig Glück!", flirtet er.

Chealse räuspert sich, da Luke gerade mit ihrer Bestellung am Tisch erscheint. Dieser stellt die Sachen ab.

„Vielen Dank!"sagt sie höflich

Luke entfernt sich wieder und beobachtet die beiden eine Weile aus dem Hintergrund ‚Sie scheint ein nettes Mädchen zusein, aber was sie mit diesem Schleimbolzen zutun hat würd' ich wirklich gerne mal wissen. Der kommt mir sehr seltsam vor! Und vor allen Dingen: Was will er von Rory?' Ganz in seinen Gedanken versunken merkt er nicht, wie Lorelai sein Cafe betritt und sich vor die Theke platziert.

„Hi Luke! Na ist ja schwer was los heute. Gibt's was umsonst?"fragt sie lachend.

Luke blickt allerdings immer noch Gedankenversunken vor sich hin.

Lorelai hebt die Hand langsam, als ob sie Angst hätte in zu erschrecken ,und winkt vorsichtig vor seinem Gesicht hin und her. „Huhu! Erde an Luke!"

„Oh, Hi du bist's!"

,,Jaaa...", sagt sie gedehnt. „Luke, alles ok bei dir?", fragt sie besorgt.

„Du, schau mal darüber!", er zeigt zu dem Tisch an dem Tristan gerade heftig an Chealse rumbaggert.

„Oh, ein neues Gesicht schön!", sagt Lorelai erfreut. „Wer ist sie?"

„Frag dich lieber wer Er' ist!", dieses 'er' betont er sehr abwertend.

„Wieso?", fragt sie und blickt verwundert zu Luke und dann wieder zu Tristan.

„Dieser nette Herr hat sich eben nach deiner Tochter erkundigt!"

„Waaaass???" ruft Lorelai laut aus, und hält sich dann selbst den Mund zu damit nicht das ganze Cafe mitbekommt was los ist. Geheimnisvoll tuschelnd fragt sie dann: „Und wer ist er? Hat er was gesagt???"

„Er meinte er hieße Tristan."

„Waaaass???" rief sie wieder, jedoch war es ihr diesmal recht egal ob alle es hörten. Sie starrte ihn an wie einen Pinguin in der Wüste, doch ihr erstaunter Blick schlug urplötzlich in eine solch verachtende Weise um, als hätte ihr jemand an einem Montagmorgen den letzten Kaffee weggetrunken.

„Lorelai, wer ist das?"fragt Luke sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand, da sich einige Blicke von Besuchern schon auf sie gerichtet hatten.

„Du weißt doch noch, auf diesem Ball von Rory, im ersten Jahr auf der Chilton? Da wo Dean sich fast mit einem geprügelt hätte?"

Luke nickt nur gespannt.

„Das war dieser Prügelknabe, der sich ständig versucht an Rory ranzuschleimen!"

„Eeeecht??", jetzt ist es Luke der die Blicke auf sich zieht und dem es egal ist. „Ich...ich... werde ihn...ich werde ihn sofort rausschmeißen!" sagt er in energischem Ton. Doch auch Tristan hatte das Geschrei an der Theke mittlerweile bemerkt. Er erkennt Lorelai und wendet sich zu Chealse: „Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?"fragt er zuckersüß lächelnd und denkt sich 'Rory läuft nicht weg!'.

„Nein, wieso fragst du?"

„Hättest du Lust auf Kino?"

„Klar, wieso nicht!"sagt Chealse- sie denkt sich dass es nicht verkehrt sein kann Kontakte zu knüpfen. „Wann?"

„Lass uns um 20 Uhr vorm Kino treffen, ok?"

„Geht klar! Dann geh ich mal nach Hause und mach mich fertig!"Chealse steht auf.

Tristan ebenfalls. Er ergreift ihre Hand und gibt ihr einen Handkuss.

„Kann es kaum erwarten!"meint er.

„Das ist ja echt widerlich, wie der rangeht!"empört sich Lorelai, die alles beobachtet hat. „Und jetzt kommt er auch noch her!"

„Mrs Gilmore???"fragt er mit Blick auf Lorelai. „Mein Name ist Tris..."

„Ich weiß wer du bist!"unterbricht sie ihn schroff.

„Ach ja?!", fragt Tristan triumphierend.

„Ja! Und damit eins von vorne herein klar ist: Du hast keine Chancen bei Rory, merk dir das! Also lass sie endlich in Ruhe!"

Tristan will etwas erwidern, doch sie unterbricht ihn, wie es ihre Art ist.

„Wie hinterhältig kann ein Mensch sein?! Wie oft muss sie es dir noch sagen? Und jetzt übertriffst du deine Aktionen schon selbst und kommst hier her! Nach STARS HOLLOW! Tristan hier will dich keiner, du hast hier bloß Feinde!"

Mit diesen Worten dreht er sich zu Chealse um und grinst hinterhältig. Worauf Lorelai wieder ihr Kommentar abgeben will, doch Tristan läuft schon Richtung Tür. Luke und Lorelai sehen ihm verdattert hinterher. Sehen wie er Chealse zuzwinkert und die Tür des Diner öffnet. Lorelai ruft ihm noch hinterher „Ja, verschwinde bloß!"doch da ist er schon aus der Tür.


	3. Begegnung mit einem Verflossenen

Cheapter 3  
  
Auf den Straßen von Stars Hollow:  
  
„...Und dann sagt er doch allen Ernstes ich würde ja nur meine Masche abziehen und insgeheim würde ich ihn auch wollen."  
  
„Unvorstellbar wie hartnäckig manche Menschen sind!"  
  
Rory und Lane laufen durch die Straßen von Stars Hollow und unterhalten sich über die neusten Versuche Tristans um bei Rory zulanden.  
  
„Ja, aber echt!"knurrt Rory „Aber jetzt lass uns das Thema wechseln! Mit wem will dich deine Mum diesmal verkuppeln?"  
  
„Mit einem 20 Jährigen angehenden Zahnarzt!"seufzt Lane „Und ich hatte so ein gutes Gefühl dabei, dass sie die Sache mit Dave akzeptiert."  
  
„Sie hat wohl doch noch die Hoffnung dich umzustimmen."Stellt Rory fest.  
  
„Ja, das glaub ich auch."  
  
„Na ja, weißt du... OH NEIN!"Sie unterbricht den Satz mit einem schrillen Schrei. „Jetzt verfolgt er mich auch noch wie ein Psychopath!"  
  
Ein paar Meter weiter können die beiden Tristan erkennen der über die Straße vor Lukes Cafe geht. Würde Rory nicht genau wissen, dass es nichts nützt, wäre selbst ihr jetzt der Kragen geplatzt und sie hätte ihm kurzerhand eine geknallt.  
  
„Lass uns bitte irgendwo rein gehen!"sagt sie entschlossen.  
  
Lane macht den Vorschlag in Taylor's Shop unterzutauchen, bis Tristan weg ist.  
  
Als dieser Anstalten macht auch noch in ihre Richtung zu laufen, legen die Beiden einen Zahn zu und hoffen inständig, dass er sie nicht entdeckt.  
  
Gerade als sie im Laden verschwinden, wird Tristan auf sie aufmerksam!  
  
„Rory!"ruft er „Roooryyy!"er fängt an zu rennen doch er erreicht sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig. Er steht vor der Ladentür und schaut durch sie in den Laden, in dem man nichts erkennen kann, da die Sonne auf der Scheibe reflektiert. Er überlegt wie er weiter vorgehen soll- Hinterher gehen? Warten? Da fällt ihm ein, dass Dean in Taylor's Laden arbeitet, er war ihm schon einmal hier begegnet ‚Ich warte lieber hier bis sie wieder raus kommt!' Er setzt sich und wartet. ‚Sie wird mit mir reden! Sie muss einfach!'  
  
Rory und Lane stehen hinter den Regalen wie Angestellte beim FBI und beobachten Tristan.  
  
„Hat der jetzt allen Ernstes vor da zu warten bis ich rauskomme?? Der spinnt ja total!"flüstert Rory Lane zu  
  
„Hast du jetzt endlich eingesehen, dass er total in dich verknallt ist?"fragt diese drängend.  
  
„Oh man, kann ja sein. Ok! Es sieht langsam wirklich so aus! Trotzdem! Er soll mich endlich zufrieden lassen!"sie ist wirklich wütend.  
  
Sie blickt im Laden umher und überlegt angestrengt was sie machen kann, damit sie Tristan nicht in die Arme läuft, da fällt ihr ein Päckchen Soßenbinder ins Auge der im Regal steht- und ihre Gesichtszüge entspannen sich. Sie erinnert sich an ihren 1.Kuss, genau hier, mit Dean. Sie muss unwillkürlich grinsen.  
  
„Was ist?"fragt Lane  
  
„Ach nichts!"  
  
Plötzlich tippt jemand die beiden auf die Schultern.  
  
„Na, wen bespitzelt ihr?"Dean hat die beiden eine Weile beobachtet und lächelt sie an.  
  
Rory wird etwas rot, hatte sie doch gerade eben erst an ihre gemeinsame Zeit denken müssen.  
  
„Niemanden!"lügt sie, doch sie weiss, Dean kennt sie einfach zu gut. Außerdem wäre es naiv zuglauben, dass es unauffällig sei hinter Regalen zustehen und so zutun als stände Jack the Ripper vor dem Laden. Sie zeigt Richtung Tür.  
  
„Ah! Der mal wieder! Soll ich ihn verscheuchen?"fragt er, nicht ohne ein kleines Grinsen.  
  
Rory schaut ihn länger als gewohnt an. Schüttelt dann schnell den Kopf als sie sich dabei ertappt, „Ne lass mal, aber du könntest uns zur Hintertür bringen."Versucht ein Lachen herauszubekommen, was ihr aber nur spärlich gelingt.  
  
Dean führt sie ins Lager, zu einer Hintertür.  
  
„Danke!"sagt Lane „Du bist die Rettung!"  
  
„Ja,"pflichtet Rory kleinlaut bei, denn seit dem Vorfall mit Jess auf der Party hatten die Beiden nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. „danke!"  
  
Die beiden verlassen den Laden und machen sich auf dem Weg zu Lane. Dean guckt ihnen länger hinterher und lächelt. Dann schaut er auf die Uhr ‚Puh! Noch 2 Stunden dann endlich Feierabend- und mit Lindsay bin ich auch noch verabredet!'.  
  
Nach 1 Stunde merkt auch Tristan, dass er nicht mehr damit rechnen kann auf Rory zu treffen. Enttäuscht macht er sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Er steigt in seinen neuen Sportwagen und fährt los. ‚So ein Mist! Langsam glaub ich auch, dass ihre Mum Recht hat, ich hab keine Chance!' Ganz in Gedanken denkt er überhaupt nicht mehr an die Verabredung mit Chealse. In seinem Kopf ist nur Rory.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit steht Chealse vor dem Spiegel und überlegt was sie zum Kino anziehen soll. Nachdem sie 10 verschiedene Kombinationen ausprobiert hat, entscheidet sie sich für das was sie zuerst anprobiert hatte und legt etwas Make up auf. Es ist kurz vor 8 als sie sich auf den Weg macht. Sie wartet vergeblich auf ihr Date!  
  
Nach einer Stunde beschließt sie alleine einen Film anzusehen und ärgert sich sehr über die Versetzung. ‚So ein Idiot' denkt sie, als sie eine Karte kauft und sich ein letztes Mal umsieht.  
  
Spät am Abend schwimmt Tristan noch ein paar Runden im Pool, doch die Gedanken sind noch immer von Rory besessen. ‚Wieso versteht sie nicht endlich, dass wir zusammen gehören?' Traurig steigt er aus dem Pool und setzt sich auf eine Liege. Er trocknet sich ab und sieht auf die Uhr. Plötzlich fällt ihm ein : ‚Mein Gott ich hab Chealse vergessen!' Er sieht ein weiteres Mal auf seine Uhr, doch er ist einfach viel zu spät als dass er Chealse noch erreichen könnte. So geht er schlechtgelaunt nach oben in sein Zimmer und lässt sich auf sein Bett fallen. ‚Ich muss mich unbedingt bei ihr entschuldigen! Und mit Rory...mit der hab ich auch was zu klären!' 


	4. Wenn Gefühle verrückt spielen

**Cheapter 4**

Rory sitzt nachdenklich Zuhause auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer, vor ihr eine leere Tüte Chips. So viele hatte sie schon seit Monaten nicht mehr verdrückt, doch heute braucht sie Nervennahrung!

_‚Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten gestern? Ich meine Dean...und ich...das ist jetzt schon Ewigkeiten her!'_ Sie greift nach einer Zeitschrift die auf dem Tisch liegt und schlägt sie auf. Doch der Versuch der Ablenkung misslingt, denn schon nach der 3. Seite kreist Dean wieder in ihrem Kopf herum und sie beschließt den doch „sooo interessanten"Artikel über Genfood vielleicht später zu lesen, wenn sie den Drang nach neuen wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnissen verspürt und sie sich wieder konzentrieren kann. So sitzt sie da. Ihre Mum ist im Hotel. Keiner da, mit dem man jetzt darüber reden könnte. _‚Vielleicht sollte ich es einfach mal testen?'_ denkt sie _‚Nur aus Neugier! Natürlich wird nichts passieren!'_ beruhigt sie sich selbst. Schließlich macht sie sich gut gelaunt auf den Weg zu Taylors Laden, vielleicht würde sie, trotz der Tatsache dass es Samstag ist, Dean antreffen.

Dean, der gerade damit beschäftigt ist neue Waren in die Regale einzusortieren, ist genauso in Gedanken versunken wie Rory. Klar, er war nun mit Lindsay zusammen, und er konnte sich über die Beziehung nicht beschweren, aber er hatte sich nie ganz von Rory lösen können und wollen. Er liebte sie noch immer! Das musste er sich spätestens nach der Prügelei mit Jess, vor einiger Zeit eingestehen. Seitdem ist das Zusammenleben mit Lindsay eine regelrechte Qual für ihn geworden, aber er konnte sich nicht einfach so von ihr trennen! _‚Das kann ich ihr nicht antun!'_ dachte er sich immer.

Rory ist nur noch einige Schritte von ihrem Ziel entfernt, doch mit jedem dieser Schritte wächst ihre Aufregung! _‚Reiß dich zusammen, es ist bloß Dean!'_ So macht sie sich etwas mehr Mut. Vor der Tür kommt ihr doch der Gedanke umzudrehen und einfach zu vergessen was gestern war. Es hatte eh nichts zu bedeuten! Sie macht einige Schritte rückwärts, sieht Dean dann aber durch die Scheibe und gibt sich einen Ruck _‚Ich brauche einfach Gewissheit!'_

Dean hatte sich endlich ein wenig Ablenken können, indem er an der Kasse die Leute bediente. Ein bisschen Plaudern hier und da tat ihm gut. Rory betritt den Laden ohne bemerkt zuwerden. _‚Einfach so auf ihn drauflos stürmen wäre zu doof!'_ Also macht sie eine Runde durchs Geschäft und nimmt ein paar Hefte aus dem Regal. Sie spürt wie ihr Herz zu rasen beginnt, je näher sie Dean kommt. Sie stellt sich in die Reihe an und versucht die schön überlegten Worte noch einmal zusammen zubekommen, doch die sind weg!

„Rory! Hi!", Dean ist sehr überrascht Rory zusehen und seine Freude ist groß, was er zu verbergen versucht.

„Oh, Hi Dean! Hatte gar nicht damit gerechnet dich heute hier zutreffen!" lügt sie.

„Ja, Taylor hat mich gebeten heute ein wenig auszuhelfen!"sagt er, was auch nicht ganz der Wahrheit entspricht.

„Achso!" Rory nickt nur „Viel zutun was!?"

„Ja, heute kamen ne Menge neue Waren."Dean hielt ihr die Hefte hin „ Das macht 2.20!"

Rory reicht ihm das Geld und schaut ihn etwas länger an. _‚Er hat sich kein bisschen verändert'_ denkt sie sich lächelnd.

„Naja, dann werd ich mal wieder!"sagt sie

„Ja, mach's gut!"Dean lächelt ihr zu

Auf dem Weg zur Tür dreht sie sich noch einmal um und ruft kurzentschlossen „Ähm Dean? Ich wollte fragen ob wir uns nicht mal wieder auf einen Kaffee treffen wollen? Ähm... als Freunde natürlich!"

Deans Herz machte einen Luftsprung, sodass er nur ein leises „Ja!"heraus brachte.

„Oh, schön! Meldest du dich?"

„Klar! Ich ruf dich an!"verspricht Dean

Rory nickt nur, macht kehrt und verlässt das Geschäft.

Dean sieht ihr mit weichen Knien nach, wie sie die Straße entlang geht!

Völlig fasziniert steht er da und bekommt nichts mehr mit, was um ihn herum passiert.

„Junger Mann, bin ich jetzt an der Reihe??"holt ihn eine ältere Dame zurück auf den Boden

„Oh, ja natürlich!"

Rory ist ganz aufgedreht. Sie und Dean würden sich treffen! Juchu! Aber halt, wieso war sie so happy darüber? Natürlich mochte sie Dean, aber so sehr, dass sie das Gefühl hat sie müsste die Straßen entlang tanzen?

Das Haus der Kims taucht einige Meter vor ihr auf. _‚Ich muss ihr das unbedingt erzählen'_ denkt sich Rory und rennt los.

Sie reißt die Tür auf.

„Lane? Laaanee!"

„Ja, ich bin hier! Ist was passiert?"fragt Lane, die zur Tür geeilt kommt.

„Ich war bei Dean!"

„Dean? Dem Dean?"fragt sie ungläubig

„Ja, dem Dean!"

„Und? Wieso? Nun erzähl schon!"sie schubst ihre Freundin ins Wohnzimmer auf einen Stuhl.

„Also, ich bin in Taylors Laden gegangen und da war er. Wir haben ein bisschen gequatscht und bei Hinausgehen hab ich ihn gefragt ob wir nicht mal wieder einen Kaffee zusammen trinken wollen!"erzählt sie strahlend

„Du hast waaas???"Lane blickte geschockt

„Was ist daran schlimm?"fragt Rory und ihr Strahlen verschwand

„Rory, was ist los mit dir? Du weißt, dass Dean mit Lindsay zusammen ist!"

„Ja, schon...aber"

„Was ist mit Jess?"unterbricht sie Lane

„Jess?"

,,Jess!"

,,Ja, der... der ist- man Lane, er ist einfach abgehauen, und ich bin über ihn hinweg!"

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich!" sagt Rory bestimmt.

Lane seufzt

„Und was ist jetzt mit Dean?"lässt sich auf einen anderen Stuhl fallen. „Hast du wieder Gefühle für ihn?"

„Ich weiss es nicht! Eigentlich bin ich nur hin um das heraus zufinden. Aber dann stand er da... und ich, ich hab nicht mehr nachgedacht!"

„Oh man!"sagt Lane und nimmt Rory in den Arm. „Dann lass uns erst mal abwarten, ok?"

„Ok! Er meinte er will sich melden."

„Dann wird er das machen, und solange machst du dir keine Gedanken mehr. Und wir gehen jetzt zu Luke!"

Rory lächelt „Danke!"


End file.
